When You Want To See Time And Space
by Artemis Alex Riddle
Summary: Tessiah Adrianne Black,a normal nineteen year least, until the TARDIS lands in a park on her birthday. What is going to happen? And most of all, how is Tess going to react to The Doctor? Very AU, No Clara and River isn't married but Amy and Rory are married and living together. Crossovers and such are in this too ;) my first story, please be gentle.
1. The Meeting That Changed Her Life

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO AND NEVER WILL! I ONLY OWN OWN TESSIAH BLACK :( **

Tess walked down a cobbled side-walk, the end of Autumn was cold and all the passers-by were already wearing coats and jackets, their hand shoved in pockets and heavy boots thumping loudly on the ground.

Tess loved it. The loud gusting of the wind unsettling huge piles of golden orange and blood red leaves, the warmth of sitting on a coach in front of a roaring fireplace with a cup of hot chocolate while cuddling into a blanket and watching crap telly. All the beauty of the early coming sunsets and the Halloween that is not actually celebrated that much in England. Fall was brilliant and Fantastic. And so was Tess's birthday on the 25th of October. Usually, she spent it by herself in a cozy little coffee-shop, reading a good book while sipping a cup of tea and reading a good book, just having a bother-free day really. After that, she would visit her parents' graves with some flowers and a weak smile, telling them about how her day went and the things she was up to in Cambridge, one of the most prestigious universities in England. Her parents' weren't really dead, just missing for eleven years, but, Tess knew, that at the age of nineteen, wishing was stupid and pointless.

Tess's real name was Tessiah Adrianne Black, but anyone who dared to call her that, or Miss Black would earn a great punch in the face. By great, meaning one that could send a person flying.

Tesshad a diamond shaped face with high cheekbones and a strong Her slightly upturned nose was dusted with dark freckles that contrasted with her pale skin. Tess's hair wasn't quite black, but no where near brown either, it was medium length, usually plaited down her back. One of her pale eyes was nearly always covered by a side fringe that she left out because it wasn't long enough to pull into the plait. To her, the fringe was annoying, resulting in her always trying to pull it behind one ear. This girl was simple, yet not ordinary, one look at that smirk or in a glinting eye and your future was decided, you were either a friend or an enemy who had to be beaten in any-and every- way possible.

Tess had just gotten out of that homey little cafe down the had been empty enough for her enough to not feel lonely but not so that she couldn't be at peace with her cup of English Breakfast tea.

She was dressed in a black leather jacket that matched her combat boots. Blue skinny jeans and a white shirt. A cup of Short Black coffee which she had ordered take away from the same shop clutched in her hands for warmth. Today was the day she had turned nineteen, just on the brink of adulthood she realised how boring her life had been. No travels, no studying and the occasional street fights. Oh how she longed for an adven-

_ .That _?!, was her initial thought. It was a _vroom vroom_ sound, not unlike an old car with a very powerful engine. But it was something Tess had heard before...

_ The little girl that cried over a grave _

_ She was unhappy, for truth be told, She cried over mummy and daddy, _

_ for they wold never return _

_ Wind blew over her tear streaked face as she shouted for the box not to go _

Tess ran to that noise, she couldn't quite guess what it was, and she did not like not knowing things. She cut a corner dangerously, her foam cup of coffee threatening to spill all over her. Tess tried to remember where she had heard the sound before, but her mind blanched when she tried.

She skidded quickly to a stop two streets down, facing a large park, the noise had faded away now, but something was out of place. Like that 1950's Police Call Box standing right gobsmack in the middle of the large space.

Tess walked quickly over towards the wind swept place, looking around if anyone had noticed the weird box. Luckily, no one was around, who in their right minds would go to a wrecked park in such a windy weather? Apart from this box and Tess of course.

She started when the box's blue door opened and a man fell out, dusting off his tweed jacket with elbow pads and straightening his burgundy bow-tie. Wait a second, a man that was quite young wearing old men clothes walking out from a strange 1950's police box? Tess liked this man!

"Jolly good morning, isn't it? The Police Box is broken, gotta tell some authorities!"The man grinned, his huge hair swaying in the wind. Something flashed before Tess's eyes.

_ The little girl that cried over a grave..._

She shook her head and grinned, while rising an eyebrow, "uh, huh, what other lies will you tell me now?"" Tess asked and walked past the man, only to find him leaning on the door she was planning to open.

"nice weather today, isn't it? Windy, absolutely perfect!"He grinned widely again, and Tess noticed for the first time how weird his jaw looked. Well, who was she to judge?

"Say, what's your name? I'm The Doctor, just The Doctor!"The Doctor asked Tess a tad bit too enthusiastically.

"Tessiah Black, but if you call me that, god help your soul, you will get hurt. So call me Tess, i guess Tessa isn't too bad either"

The Doctor frowned,"Now now, no violence, i don't - "He stopped Tess from walking any further, "- Tessiah Black did you say?"

"Yes!" Tess exclaimed, rolling her eyes "I also told you not to call me that!"

The Doctor tugged her back to the Blue Police Box grinning again "then i guess i better show you what is inside, yeah?"

_This man is so indecisive, but i like his style_! Tess thought, still rolling her eyes but smirking.

The Doctor was practically doing a that little geeky happy dance, "ugh! So much junk!"He mumbled as he searched - for what Tess deduced to be- a key.

"AHA!"The Doctor cried out suddenly, brandishing something small and silver in his hand, Tess grinned back at him, of course she was right, he had a key.

"now, i thought you were planning to give it to me?" Tess stated, teasing him with a mischievous smile. The Doctor returned that look and handed the silver key to her, rocking back on his heels.

Tess stepped up and opened the box'x door slowly, twisting the key into the keyhole.

The forgotten cup of coffee smashed on the ground, spilling everywhere.

"Oh! Oh! I'm sorry! Would you like me to buy you a new one? Not like i have any money on me..." The Doctor said worriedly, biting in his cheek, and pulling nervously on his bow-tie. He had always come on a bit sudden to potential companions.

"um... no, nope, i'm absolutely fine, just, bit smaller on the outside, yeah?" The Doctor grinned wildly once again

"well, you are the first person to tell me that in that way!" He herded Tessa in, closing the door behind them.

"This is my TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimensions In Space!"He stated proudly, patting the machine gently, while Tess stared gobsmacked at the control room.

"sooo... time AND space?"Tess asked and The Doctor nodded, still smiling happily.

"so, this is like your... Snogbox, yeah?"

**I have the next two chapters written... and i don't really want to hold them hostage sooo... let's say... three people comment and i get them out? COOKIES TO EVERYONE FOR READING :D!**


	2. Actually, 51st Century Part 1

**thanks for the great comment +Nemaides! Yes, i will be going back to edit the chapter and future chapters ( because my grammar is crap, which is because my nationality isn't English so fuck grammar :D!) i will not be holding anything hostage i a sure you! But i might not update daily because my computer FINALLY broke after five years of service XD it came from my older sister, so, i have to either put up the chapters on my phone or wait until i get a new computer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Doctor Who, Only my OC Tessiah Black.**

Tess leaned against the TARDIS control, arms crossed and eyes assessing The Doctor.

Right then, he was throwing a kid-like tantrum, " Who does everybody think it's a snogbox?! It is not a bloody snogbox!" He cried out, flailing his arms around in what he thought was a dramatic way.

But really, to Tess, he looked more like a low-budget comedian. " Yeah, look, i am so very sorry!"She told him with just a little smidge of sarcasm.

The Doctors grin bloomed once more, obviously missing the goad, he preened, twiddling his thumbs in an embarrassed genius sort of way, "Anywhere you want to go, anytime you want to go! What is it gonna be?"

Tess rolled her eyes, although a smile spread across her face, _he must be an alien, i wander...,_ she thought, before answering "Tell me Doctor," She pushed away from the console, looking around the ship's interior, looking for clues of his home planet, Mars, maybe? "Do people just... hop into your sno-" Tess caught herself, just this once "- TARDIS and go around travelling in space with you?"

The Doctor chuckled, shaking his head, making his weird side ways hair bob a bit. At least it wasn't as weird as his goddamn bigger-on-the-inside ship. "well, yeah, pretty much"He kept on nodding with a stupid grin on his face.

Tess reached up and put a hand on his face, stopping him from rattling his brain any longer. "Stop that, it's annoying"

He moved away from her hand and started pushing a few buttons on the control, "You're annoying too!"Was his quipping reply.

Tess rolled her eyes instinctively for about the hundredth time that day, "Wow, we've known each other for such a short time and you already think i am annoying, we are getting along marvelously!"

The Doctor frowned at her suddenly, his forehead wrinkling and his nose scrunched up. His hand stilled briefly above a blinking button.

_He slammed the door as they ran into the TARDIS, the black haired girl close behind him._

_"that was fun!" She had laughed, while dusting off her leather jacket. "_

_yeah" He panted, while staring at her flushed face, the way her pupils were dilated and her mouth open wide to show her straight white teeth. _

_Maybe she wasn't perfect, as she was sweaty and dehydrated, but to him, she looked so radiant, just like his home had been before the last days. _

_She had looked up at him and smiled, baring the white teeth in a wild grin and tossing her sweaty hair over her shoulder, " I wore The Doctor out, i should put that on a T-shirt!" She laughed teasingly, but to him, it was a beautiful laugh._

_ He had snorted then " Yeah right, foolish human" He had said, for he was so, oh so ignorant. _

_"well, aren't we getting along marvelously!"_

" What is it? Doctor?!"

He was jerked out of his stupor suddenly, by the same voice of a newly founded companion, "nothing! Don't worry! What do ya want to see? Past, or future? Earth or absolutely different planet?"

"well, you are an alien, i want to see your planet, it must be fantastic!"Tess answered him, smirking.

The Doctor shook his head abruptly, "No can do! Sorry!"

" Why ever not?!"

He shrugged back at her, the lecture will be for later " Because it will be boring!" that was his answer, for now.

Tess chuckled, "then how about forwards? now that can't be boring!"

" How far?"

"Lets say... 33 century?"Tess grinned ruthlessly, walking closer to the Doctor to observe the flashing console. Joy was written on her face in a permanent marker.

"Done!" He grinned back at her and pulled a lever.

The TARDIS jerked suddenly, and Tess and The Doctor where thrown down on the floor, both shrieking hysterically.

The Doctor looked over at Tess, awaiting a praise and a bone crushing hug, not like the Doctor thought of her as a fuzzy bear hugging kind of . .

Instead of throwing herself at the Doctor, Tess raised an eyebrow "That as far as you can go?"

The Doctor huffed, "Hard to impress aren't you?"Fine then! You asked for it! 51st century coming right up! HOLD ON!"

Tess grinned wildly once more as The Doctor pulled the huge lever again. This shake was larger than the last, actually Tess would describe it as more of a stomach and heart wrenching..well, wrench.

The Doctor hooted childishly as a loud whoosh whoosh noise sounded, a que that the TARDIS was materializing at their set coordination.

" Wow! She finally got the place right for once!" The Doctor exclaimed, beaming like a little child on Christmas day.

" yeah yeah, blame it on the machine" Tess snorted, relatively over the whole bigger-on-the-bloody-inside-travelling-in-space-box. " Wait... did you say... she?!"

" Yup! got her own heart and everything!, put your hand on the console, you will feel her!"

Tess looked at him wryly, _who the hell touches their machine like that?!_ but her lips turned up in a small smile, she didn't laugh or smile that often, today was such an accomplishment! " well... if you say so..." It was obvious that he loved and treasured his TARDIS, so Tess decided to have a go, just to amuse him of course.

As Tess's hand connected with the smooth metal, a loud hum sounded, and her head was filled with a feel of friendship and acceptance.

"she can talk" it was more of a statement than an explanation sounded by Tess.

The Doctor frowned, this annoyed him to no end, usually his companions were always so darn impressed. But not her, oh no.. this was too simple for Tessiah Black.

"well, not exactly, it is more like a psychic communication, not direct speech" He explained to Tess, but she had probably already figured it out.

" Thought so" She grinned again, taking off her hand. " But seriously, Sexy? That's a tad bit desperate!"

A loud hum of laughter sounded through the TARDIS, and The Doctor blushed a beet red right up to his ears. " Now, 51st century, wasn't it?" He yelped hurriedly, pushing a still snickering Tess through the blue doors, mentally snapping at TARDIS for being such a bitch and telling Tess things she shouldn't.

" Welcome!" The Doctor said, throwing his arms out that effectively hit Tess in the face, he decided to ignore that. " To the 51st century!"

" um... wow..." Even if she didn't want to admit it, she was impressed, and smiled quietly to herself while rubbing her sore nose.

Apparently, they had landed in some sort of shopping district or bazaar, people and aliens where walking around with shopping bags, laughing and sipping at weirdly-colored smoothies. They were so... normal.

" Come along! Don't stare that! People don't like that! OOH! They have those thingy whatsits!" The Doctor beamed and stole a rock-cake from a person walking with a full platter, Thank goodness they didn't notice.

Tess laughed, finally, she had laughed, finally, she had broken down from the Doctor's adorableness. It was loud and joyful, and it reminded the Doctor of Gallifrey, it felt so much like home.

" Why do you never call things by their real names? Actually scratch that, it is funny" She grinned at him and their eyes met for a few seconds, before Tess poked her tongue out at him.

" See you later alien boy!" She laughed again and spun sharply on her heel before walking out of sight, a happy smirk visible on her face.

The Doctor sighed as he caught the last glimpse of her black leather jacket before she fully disappeared in the heavy throng. " Why do they always wander off?"

~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~DW~

The Doctor only caught up with Tess at the food market, where stalls lined every little nook and cranny.

He saw her talking to a cat who was selling a type of chocolate-ship cookies. He stayed back, older companions had scolded him for appearing so suddenly at times. So it wasn't like he was stalking her or anything.

The Doctor saw Tess roll her eyes and snort at the cat-man, trading some money for the treat. Wait, where did she get the payment from?!

The cat-man pointed at The Doctor, and asked her something, to which she shrugged and glanced at him with furrowed eyebrows. Shit, he was found.

Tess waved to the seller and jogged towards the Doctor, who tried- and failed- to duck in a corner and out of sight. " Whatcha hiding there for?" He heard her ask him, and he grinned sheepishly before rubbing the back oh his neck gingerly.

" eer, nothing, just, you know, checking out this shadey spot" ! _wow, real smooth Doctor!_

Tess shook her head and shoved a cookie into his hands, " they are great, each chocolate chip gives a burst of flavor".

The Doctor bit into one, Indeed they were good, the cookie itself tasted like chocolate and went with everyone of the little chips. So far, raspberry,blueberry and banana had exploded in his mouth... _mmhm, he always liked bananas..._

" Oh! By the way, i stole your Sonic Screwdriver. The TARDIS said it was used for opening locks, but i used it to get the money from the little bank near the Super Subway shop" Tess commented, taking the sonic out from a pocket inside her jacket and tossing it into the air before catching it without looking.

No fair! It took The Doctor ages to perfect that skill! Who did she think she was?!

" oi! Give that back!" He said, shoving the rest of the delicious cookie into his mouth before attempting to snatch his screwdriver back.

Tess shrugged, " 'kay, i'm gonna end up taking it later anyway, so you can have it back" She smirked again and threw it at The Doctor, luckily, he managed to catch it.

" and before you ask me, i took it when the TARDIS jerked to land, i was close enough to reach into your tweed jacket pocket. But i did hope it was something much cooler" She saw him open his mouth and beat him to it.

" please, you perfectly understood everything i said" She snickered.

_good ol' Tess_ The Doctor thought, grinning toothily while pocketing his sonic screwdriver back.

" And, really, you should program it to open wood, for it is so inconvenient" She snorted happily and brushd past him, disappearing from sight back in the crowd. Again.

" OI! will you stop wandering off?!" He yelled, laughing as he pushed aside men and alien to run after her. After all, she was always worth running after.

**so guys, tell me what you think of Part 1! I am so sorry if Tess sounds like a Mary Sue, i promise she will develop! By the way, this will be a series, if you haven't figured out already :D! Please review, they make me fangirl and spill tea all over myself. See, i act British when i write British, XD**


	3. AN

Hey, so, everyone who is still following this story even though there seems to be no point to, I have an explanation. I finally got a new computer a little while ago, but I lost all my chapters that I have been writing, and my account and email information. I finally was able to get in, but I'm not going to update this story for the time being.

im reworking on it and rewriting it into something better, as my writing improved quite a bit, as I'd like to think. I've moved to another account called FallenWingsAreBetterThanNone, and it would be great if all of you could check it out. Im NOT GOING TO BE ON THIS ACCOUNT ANYMORE, AND ONCE I REWRITE THIS STORY ILL DELETE BOTH IT AND THIS ACCOUNT. Thank CHU'S~ Have fun ^.^


End file.
